


Study and Dreams

by Okami01



Series: Jam Buds 2020 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Sometimes Steven helps Connie study. Sometimes things go a little differently. They're both happy either way. Prompt - Study
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Buds 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725580
Kudos: 19





	Study and Dreams

It was noon when Steven fell asleep in his hotel room. He was still drifting around on his road trip. . He didn't remember falling asleep at all. His phone was still at his side on the bed, still connected to his Skype call with Connie. 

She was sitting at her desk, humming and moving her pen back and forth intensely. 

" Oh, Steven you're awake. Good morning!" She smiles and readjusts her phone so that it's facing her front on. 

Steven yawns. " Good morning. Wait, isn't it the afternoon now?"

She glares into her clock. Her eyes widen before she runs them and yawns herself. "Oh geez, it is."  
He hopes she hasn't been studying all night.  
" We were on the phone and you were studying then," Steven observes. 

He usually can't help Connie with her homework but he listens to her repeat things and make flashcards. Sometimes he quizzes her, sometimes he makes up little songs to help her remember stuff. Though the actual content of the songs flies over his head sometimes. She almost always does really well on her tests so he doesn't think she should worry.

" I know you have a test tomorrow...," Steven starts. Though he's told her to try and take it easy before. It's just not like her too but it isn't exactly going to stop him from worrying. Even still, he knows she can handle it. " You should still try to take breaks, Connie."

" I know, I know… Thank you, Steven. You're right. I will."

" It's not like you aren't a genius. I'm sure you'll do great," Steven days propping himself on the bed, finally feeling awake. 

Connie blushes. " Ah, thanks… but you can never be too careful."

He nods. " Oh… whenever I fall asleep… why don't you ever turn off the phone?"

Connie has started putting her notes into different piles. She stops and looks away from the camera. 

" It's your dreams. You always have really cool ones and I like to watch them."

Now Steven starts blushing. " Really?" It's kind of embarrassing. He had a dream that the Dogcoptor flew him up to an island filled with candy. 

" Sorry," Connie sighs. " I should have told you. They were really relaxing."

Steven laughs. " I don't mind. If you like them then, of course, you can watch them."

"Heh, thanks."

" Yeah," he says trying to remember what other dreams he's had. 

" What are you going to do now?"

" Mmm eat some cereal." He sort of half step half floats out of his bed. Taking the phone with him. " You should get some rest though," he suggests. " You sound tired."

She nods her head. " I probably should… I'll call you back when I wake up?"

Steven nods.

" I wish you could see my dreams though. Since I've seen yours. I usually dream about you."

They both kind of stare at each other through the screen. Until they're both blushing and Connie stammers out. " I'll call you back then. T-thanks for always helping me."

And Steven half shouts. " Yeah, Ok… goodnight well it's in the middle of the afternoon but um you know."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jam Buds week! Thanks for reading! (:  
> @Tavitay is my twitter


End file.
